Joyeux Anniversaire, Chuuya
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "La voix de Dazai était douce, ses bras réconfortants, ses lèvres apaisantes."


Mes plus plates excuses à ceux qui reçoivent une notification suite à la publication de cet OS et qui s'attendaient à la suite de _Noctambule_ ou une nouvelle fanfiction sur Harlock et Yama... Mais c'est l'anniversaire de - hemmonbébéhemHEM - Chuuya aujourd'hui, alors... alors... *cascade d'excuses d'une toute petite voix étranglée*

Au fait, si mes fanfictions sur ce ship vous intéressent, j'ai démarré une fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres (oui, bon, ce n'est pas gagné... Mais il faut y croire !), qui ne sera pas postée ici en raison de son contenu explicite à venir. En revanche elle sera sur mon tumblr (tryingtofeelanything), si ça vous intéresse, sous le titre " _Un Goût de Sombre_ ". Le prologue a déjà été posté. C'est un AU où Dazai est cadre dans une grande entreprise et Chuuya un jeune diplômé en recherche d'emploi.

* * *

Le soleil filtrait à travers des rideaux bien mal fermés. A son intensité, la journée promettait d'être radieuse, si ce n'est déjà bien avancée. Il n'avait cependant que faire de cette information ; l'essentiel était que ces rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés et qu'il ne pouvait se rendormir dans une telle clarté. Se lever pour les tirer semblait impossible. Sa tête lui semblait de plus en plus lourde et une douleur sourde commençait à lui marteler le crâne, de manière de plus en plus intense à mesure que son esprit s'éveillait. Avec un grognement, Chuuya enfouit la tête contre la source de chaleur qu'il sentait contre lui. Ce simple mouvement terrassa un moment son corps entier d'une insurmontable sensation de faiblesse et il aurait été sûrement pris de vertiges violents s'il n'avait pas été allongé dans son lit et bien emmitouflé sous ses draps.

Ce matin-là se classerait haut parmi ses pires gueules de bois. Il n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour le moment. Il aurait dû être plus raisonnable la veille. Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Tachihara avait véritablement donné de lui pour préparer en cachette une soirée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de son supérieur. Ce dernier avait toujours pu compter sur lui pour ce genre de choses, à vrai dire, et la surprise n'en avait plus vraiment été une – si ce n'est que Chuuya avait fini par oublier ses initiatives, après une journée un peu trop riche en aléas pour celle de son anniversaire. La fatigue, l'impossibilité d'avoir un repas correct avec tous ces contretemps, puis l'euphorie du moment, ainsi que les quelques coups d'éclats, en particulier après les idées loufoques de Kajii – il n'en avait plus de réel souvenir, mais l'impression de ressentir la piqûre acide d'un goût de citron au fond de sa gorge était trop forte pour qu'il ne se soit pas passé quelque chose – s'étaient allègrement mêlés à quelques – à de nombreux – verres, qui avaient fait leur effet. Il ne pouvait plus se remémorer la soirée de manière claire au bout d'une ou deux heures après son lancement , plus rien ne revenait même pour une proportion importante du temps passé en présence de ses subordonnés. Au moins quelqu'un avait-il eu la bonne idée de le ramener chez lui...

Il avait vraiment besoin d'une aspirine. On avait même eu le bon goût de le conduire jusqu'à son lit, et non de le laisser s'effondrer sur son canapé, particulièrement inconfortable les matins comme celui-là. Ainsi que de le débarrasser de sa ceinture et du surplus de vêtements qui auraient également été tout à fait désagréables dans son état... En fait même de tous ses vêtements, après réflexion... Il aurait voulu se redresser. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. La main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux rendait certes la douleur plus tolérable, mais ne l'atténuait en rien... La main qui ne lui appartenait pas... Ha...?

La force de se redresser sur les coudes et d'ouvrir les yeux le gagna subitement. Il fut aussitôt accueilli par deux yeux couleur chocolat qui l'observaient avec un amusement évident. Quelques syllabes incohérentes lui échappèrent tandis que son cerveau essayait de relier les informations ensemble. Dazai n'avait pas été présent la veille, évidemment. Il ne faisait plus partie de la mafia. Sauf qu'il était là, _dans son lit et pas plus habillé que Chuuya_ , si on excluait les bandages enroulés pêle-mêle autour de son torse, clairement arrachés par endroits et... _était-ce des traces d'ongles, sur le haut de son épaule droite, et qui semblaient se prolonger dans son dos ?_ _Mon Dieu._ Le jeune homme était partagé par l'envie de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et la peur de se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient pu... _faire_.

« Bonjour Chuuya...!, lança son ex-partenaire avec un grand sourire, clairement satisfait de l'air ahuri qu'il avait causé.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu...? Comment tu as...? » Il maudissait intérieurement sa gorge desséchée et son cerveau embrouillé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici...?!

\- Aah, Chuuya, tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir ramené chez toi. Tu étais dans un état lamentable, hier soir. Tu veux voir ? »

Dazai pianotait nonchalamment sur le _smartphone_ entre ses mains et son partenaire – certes plus au sein de la mafia, mais il serait maintenant difficile de nier qu'il l'était pour une tout autre raison après ce nouvel écart – ne doutait pas qu'il en avait réellement des preuves. Il l'aurait étranglé sur le champ s'il en avait eu la force.

« Je pense que tu devrais répondre à tes subordonnés pour les rassurer, déclara le jeune homme brun alors qu'il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche en cherchant comment protester. Ils ont l'air un peu paniqués depuis hier soir. J'ai bien essayé de les prévenir, mais ça n'a pas l'air de leur avoir fait plaisir. »

Chuuya se précipita sur son téléphone. Une vingtaine d'appels en absence et bien plus de messages non lus. Et avant eux une phrase, envoyée de son téléphone mais clairement pas de lui, même ivre mort, indiquant à plusieurs contacts qu'il était _« avec un beau jeune homme pour finir la soirée ! 333 »_. Il allait _vraiment_ l'étrangler.

« Peut-on parler du code pour le déverrouiller ou une autre fois ? »

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se demander de quel code il parlait avant qu'il ne sente ses joues virer à l'écarlate sous ses mèches auburn ébouriffées. Il se redressa pleinement sur les genoux et saisit vivement un pan défait des bandages autour du cou de Dazai, proférant des menaces balbutiantes et avortées. Ce dernier se contenta de se caler un peu mieux contre les oreillers et passa les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire – une légère douleur lui indiqua la présence d'un hématome sur sa hanche droite – pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Chuuya dut passer une jambe par-dessus la taille du détective pour maintenir son équilibre. Sa tête le lança de manière particulièrement aiguë et il porta les mains à ses tempes avec un grognement de frustration. Dazai en profita pour passer les bras autour de sa nuque. Il se retrouva le front posé contre son épaule. Le pire était qu'il se sentait bien mieux comme ça qu'à essayer d'arracher son dernier souffle à ce parasite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord ?

\- Je n'avais rien à faire, hier soir. C'est tout. »

Chuuya soupira. Il avait besoin d'aspirine. Et d'une douche. Et des bras de Dazai. Ah, non, pas de ça. Il n'avait juste plus la force de se redresser.

« Au fait, Chuuya. Tu étais dans un tel état cette nuit que tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas, mais... »

Il allait lui demander de se taire, mais se retrouva à la place à accueillir avec surprise les lèvres de Dazai parmi ses boucles emmêlées. La voix de Dazai était douce, ses bras réconfortants, ses lèvres apaisantes.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Chuuya. »


End file.
